Meteo L-Drago LW105LF
Meteo L-Drago LW105LF is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Ryuga and is the evolution of Lightning L-Drago 100HF. It's evolution is L Drago Destroy F:S. Face Bolt: L-Drago The Face Bolt depicts a dragon, Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. It features a further stylised version of the first L-Drago Face; the "L-Drago" text present on the prior L-Drago face is removed. Energy Ring: L-Drago II *'Weight': 6.03 grams The Energy Ring, like L-Drago, features three dragon heads. Unlike L-Drago, L Drago II contains rubber, mostly covering the circumference of the Energy Ring, and partially covering the top. Also contrasting to the first L-Drago Energy Ring, L-Drago II has "tribal" patterns upon the dragon heads, and between the gaps in which the prongs for the launcher are placed. The use of rubber allows for the increased ability for L-Drago II to "pain split" with an opposing right spin Beyblade. However, this increase in spin stealing capabilities has lowered L-Drago II's smash attack. Like other Beyblades such as Lightning L-Drago 100HF , Gravity Perseus AD145WD , L Drago Destroy F:S , Meteo and L-Drago II are only compatible with one another. L-Drago II may be placed on Gravity, however this is not an intended use, nor is it effective in any known combination. L-Drago II akin to L-Drago, is exclusively left spin and also has the mode change function. These modes are Assault mode (in which the heads of L-Drago II cover the gold jaws of Meteo) and Barrage mode (in which the heads of L-Drago II cover the silver jaws of Meteo). Currently, there has been no noticeable difference in performance between Assault Mode and Barrage Mode. Fusion Wheel: Meteo *'Weight': 28.31 grams Meteo features six protrusions of an alternating pattern between silver jaws and gold jaws. The silver jaw is smoother, as opposed to the rugged appearance of the gold jaw. Perseus is able to be placed on Meteo, however this too is an unintended use. Use in customization Meteo and L-Drago II have found usages as both a smash attacker, and spin stealer. These combos currently include Meteo L-Drago 85/90/100 RF/R2F, and MF Meteo L-Drago 100CS. Spin Track: Left Wing 105 *'Weight': 1.50 grams LW105 has 3 wings protruding from it's circumference. These are facing diagonally downwards in the left spin direction. This feature is intended to create down force in the left direction, in order to stabilise the Beyblade in which it is being used. However, this effect remains negligible, and LW105 has found no competitive usage. Performance Tip: Left Flat﻿ *0.71 grams LF is a mirrored version of R2F, however is made completely of plastic. Due to the nature of rubber bottoms, R2F is tall relative to plastic bottoms, and consequently, so is LF. LF appears to be a flat bottom with 6 equal protrusions facing the counter-clockwise direction (when viewed on an upright Beyblade). LF gives an aggressive movement pattern akin to other flat bottoms, however due to it's jagged form, is more aggressive than other flat Performance Tips made of plastic. Like all other flat plastic Performance Tips, it fails to fully retain a flower-like pattern when used with sliding shoot, or banking. As a result it has found recreational use for players who wish to have a more controllable bottom than RF/R2F with increased stamina. Beast The Beast form resembles a chinese dragon but ingulged in flames. Other Versions *'Meteo L-Drago Ultimate Reshuffle Set L-Drago Version': Contains a red, and a blue recolour of Meteo. Contains two unique L-Drago II Energy Rings named "Assault Version" and "Rush Version", and a blue, white and purple recolor of the original L-Drago II Energy Ring, "Absorb Version". (BB-98) *'Meteo L-Drago Dark Flare Version': CoroCoro special release. *'Meteo L-Drago Gold and White Version': A gold and white recolor released in the Triple Battle Set by Hasbro. Beast/Special Moves *'Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction' Trivia *'Meteo' comes from the word "meteōros" meaning "high in the air." *When the heads cover the silver parts of the Meteo Wheel, it looks like a complete dragon head. *It's Beast form is the first and currently only form in which it is different from it's pre-evolution. Gallery images (19).jpg|Japanese box 001mdu.jpg|Leaked CoroCoro scans images (20).jpg|Top and side. hsdflksnfd.PNG|Exclusive Gold and White version t01500150_0150015010873691326.jpg|Diamond Dust Ver. t01500150_0150015010822076985.jpg|Sky Blue Ver. t01500150_0150015010851619647.jpg|Real Gold Ver. t01500150_0150015010851619648.jpg|Supakuringup inku Ver. t01500150_0150015010771594220.jpg|Dark Flare Ver. t01500150_0150015010822076987.jpg|Black Ver. t01500150_0150015010822076986.jpg|Black Reverse Ver. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade